<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bliss's End by justfrozenthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344105">Bliss's End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfrozenthings/pseuds/justfrozenthings'>justfrozenthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Happy Ending, Kristoff is sad, anna dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfrozenthings/pseuds/justfrozenthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off as a normal day, in a life that Kristoff considered pure bliss, but ended with what would be the start of his now miserable life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started off as a normal day, in a life that Kristoff considered pure bliss, but ended with what would be the start of his now miserable life.</p><p>When he woke up that morning, Anna was cooking bacon, eggs, and toast with strawberry jam, his favorite breakfast meal. They had been happily married for three years now and knew one another like the backs of their hands.</p><p>He sauntered over to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a kiss on her head. “Good morning feistypants, breakfast smells good.” Anna hummed as she leaned into his touch. “Let’s just hope it tastes as good as it smells.” A deep chuckle came from within him, when they had first met Anna had been a terrible cook, but over the years with some practice (and a few close calls to the fire department), she had become exceptionally talented in the kitchen.</p><p>“Oh, I need to go get more groceries and was wondering if there was anything you needed that I could pick up for you.” Anna began dumping their breakfast on some plates they got for their wedding. It was a dining ware set given to them by his sister to save them from having to no longer eat on the cheap plastic plates they found on sale at Walmart. “Nah, I’m good baby. Thank you for asking though.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she set his plate down in front of him. “Well if you think of anything let me know.” He grinned. “Will do.”</p><p>“What time do you have to get to work?” Anna asked as she took a bite of her bacon. “Soon, in fact I need to hurry up and eat if I want to make it on time.” </p><p>After finishing up breakfast Anna did the dishes while Kristoff got ready for work. A few minutes later he was out the door unable to escape his wife’s kisses and her compliments on how handsome he looked in his police uniform. Kristoff made it to work in plenty of time with a huge smile on his face wondering how he ever got so lucky to have found someone like Anna to share his life with. </p><p>---------------</p><p>It was 12:00 when he got the news. Anna. Car crash. Injured. Though these weren’t the exact details given to him by the caller, he knew that when they described it was Anna. His Anna.</p><p>He raced down with his partner and best friend Sven, whom he has known since high school and who had been his best man and his and Anna’s wedding. “Don’t worry man. We’re gonna get there and find out that she’s going to be just fine.” Kristoff gripped the wheel tighter trying his best to be as calm about the situation as possible but from the strain in his voice was failing to do so. “I hope you’re right buddy.” </p><p>After what a normally five minute drive felt like it took an hour, Kristoff and Sven had arrived at the scene. All Kristoff wanted to do was rush over to Anna’s car and make sure she was okay. However, he knew that he had to stick to the procedure, and the first thing to do was ask the witnesses what they saw. </p><p>There were only two women who saw the whole thing go down, and from what it looked like, they were both in college and were friends. “I..I was j..just driving and all of the sudden this big truck just pulled over onto the opposite side of the road and the fronts of their cars collided. We were far enough behind to where I was able to stop in time, but I saw the lady’s car roll off the side of the road and into the trees. Oh god, I just hope she’s okay.” Kristoff couldn’t agree more. “So, would you say the man driving the truck was at fault for the incident ma’am,” Sven asked looking up from his notepad. “Yes sir….I think he must’ve been drunk or something. We checked on him as well to see if he was alright. He looked badly injured but not as much as the lady he hit.” Sven quickly scribbled something down and with a nod thanked the two young women as he and Kristoff went to investigate the scene. Finally, Kristoff was able to go see if his perfect, beautiful Anna was okay. </p><p>The ambulance hadn’t arrived yet so she was still in her car which wasn’t, to Kristoff’s luck, flipped over. The young women explained that they didn’t want to help her out for fear that they might do something wrong or somehow make it worse and decided to wait for the police or some medical professional to do it. </p><p>With each wobbly step he took near Anna’s car his breath grew heavier, and he felt as if he might faint. Her ruby red Toyota Prius was no longer sleek and smooth but crushed and scratched up from the impact of the tree. Luckily, her airbag had activated, and she was still wearing her seatbelt so that had decreased her risk factor by at least a little bit. However, her body had still managed to get pretty beaten up as she was decorated with scratches, cuts, bruises, and blood. </p><p>She was leaning back in her seat with her head lolled over to the door side where Kristoff crouched down to check her pulse. He sighed a breath of relief when he found one. </p><p>He noted down any damages done to the car, and when the paramedics came, he helped them lift her into the hospital bed. He watched dolefully as they rolled her away, lifted her into the back of the ambulance, and drove away. He wanted to ride with her, but he couldn’t leave Sven behind to deal with the rest of the investigation, even though he said it was completely fine. </p><p>------------<br/>
Once everything was sorted out and Kristoff had picked up his truck from the station, he immediately drove to the hospital, unaware that he was about to receive the worst news of his life. </p><p>Kristoff tried to keep his worry down as he walked up to the front desk. “Hi, um I’m Kristoff Bjorgman. My wife Anna was just involved in an accident and I was hoping I could see her.” The lady gave him a soft smile. “Of course Mr. Bjorgman, please have a seat and I’ll inform the doctor.”<br/>
“Thanks.” </p><p>Five minutes later, the doctor showed up and asked Kristoff to follow him. As they went inside a small room that was very obviously not the one where Anna was being held, Kristoff’s worry grew. </p><p>“Why are you taking me here? Where’s Anna?! I demand to see my wife!”</p><p>The doctor sighed, “Mr. Bjorgman, please have a seat.”</p><p>“No. Not until I’ve seen Anna. I wanna see Anna. Where is she?!,” Kristoff’s voice started to raise. He didn’t have time for this! He needed to see Anna. He needed to know that she was okay.</p><p>“Mr. Bjorgman, I know that you want to see your wife, but there’s something we needed to tell you first. So please, have a seat.” </p><p>Kristoff took a deep breath, which only helped calm his nerves just a little. “Okay. But, do you promise you’ll take me to Anna once you tell me what it is you have to say?” The doctor nodded as if he was trying to hide his emotions. “If that is what you wish….then yes.” </p><p>Kristoff didn’t speak and just gave a nod as a response. “Mr. Bjorgman,” the doctor let out a sigh. “Anna has received a serious brain bleed.” Kristoff’s heart dropped to the bottom of his chest but tried his best to calm down as the doctor continued. “Her suspect that the cause of it was due to how much her head was thrashed around...I’m sorry.”</p><p>“But, you can help her get better right!?” he said, the panic in his voice evident now. “You can stop it?”</p><p>“Mr. Bjorgman,…...I’m sorry,” the doctor gave him a sad look that he didn’t like, “but your wife…...she didn’t make it. She died before we even made it to the hospital. I’m sorry. I really am.”</p><p>Everything seemed to freeze in time when Kristoff heard those words slip from the doctor’s mouth. Anna was dead? He couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t. He absolutely, positively refused to believe that life could do something so cruel to him. </p><p>Kristoff shook his head and was brought back into reality. “No. No….you must be mistaken. There’s no way that’s true. My wife’s not dead. She can’t be.” Kristoff gave the doctor a pleading look as he tried to find some sign of hope in the doctor’s eyes. But he found none. All he saw were the same sad eyes of the men who had just given him the worst news of his life. </p><p>“In-in fact, I bet you if you took me to her room right now, she’d be breathing and fighting for her life a-and very not dead.” Kristoff was hoping he could change the doctor’s look of despair into something hopeful. But the doctor’s expression once again remained the same.</p><p>“I’m sorry doc...you may know a lot about medicine and surgeries and what not…….but I know Anna. And I know that she’s not dead,”</p><p>“I’m sorry…..but it’s true. You’re more than welcome to see her if you’d like.”</p><p>“I will. And when I go in there, Anna will be alive and fighting her hardest to get better.”</p><p>The doctor just shook his head. Not out of annoyance, but sorrow. He’s seen it many times before, and he will see it many times again: people who are just not willing to come to amends with the truth.</p><p>“Very well, then. If you’d please follow me, I’ll take you straight to the room your wife is being kept.” </p><p>The doctor seemed to notice that Kristoff’s tension had gone as he let out a calm “Thank you,” and they stood up to go leave to the grief that would befall the young man. </p><p>Kristoff walked, or more like spedwalked, down the cold white hallways with heavy steps of the hospital as the doctor led him to the room he desired most to be in. It felt like an eternity before they reached Anna’s room, but as soon as the doctor opened the door he ran inside, desperate for the doctor’s news to be false. Only to be shocked to find a body, or what he assumed to be one, lying on a hospital bed covered up by a blanket instead of Anna.</p><p>“Where is she?,” Kristoff mumbled. </p><p>The doctor gave him a confused look, “Where is who sir?” </p><p>“MY WIFE! WHERE IS MY WIFE?” Kristoff didn’t want to yell but he no longer had the patience to keep his cool.</p><p>“Mr. Bjorman….that is your wife. When someone dies we cover up their body with a blanket out of a means of respect.” Kristoff took a deep breath, “So what you’re saying is, if I take off that blanket….I’ll find Anna.” The doctor gave him a solemn look and then glanced towards the ground, “Yes. Yes, she will be there.”</p><p>Kristoff carefully walked towards the hospital bed, but just as he reached for the sheet was stopped by the doctor. “Wait,” he spoke calmly, “allow me to do it. No one should have to uncover the body of a loved one. He waited for Kristoff to give a nod of confirmation and then proceeded. </p><p>Kristoff couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He didn’t want to believe it. There, on the plain white hospital bed, laid Anna. His beautiful, sweet, perfect Anna unable to draw another wonderful breath from her soft lips ever again. </p><p>Kristoff tried to speak. He tried to scream out his sorrows. But his words got caught in his throat, so he did the only thing he could do. He cried. His days of sunshine and happiness were over. Without Anna, life wasn’t worth living. But, he knew he would have to. For her, because he knew that she wouldn’t want him to be sad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is chapter 2! Sorry, it took so long to post it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day of the funeral, and joy was certainly the last thing Kristoff was feeling right now. He knows that he has every right to be feeling the deep and painful emptiness in his heart, but he can’t help but feel guilty that he is unable to express the slightest bit of happiness. Afterall, not only were funerals a time to grieve and say goodbye to those you love, it was also a time to celebrate that loved one’s life and accomplishments. Kristoff felt that he should be able to at least spare a smile. Besides the tragic death of her parents, Anna had a wonderful life and everyone enjoyed being around her. So, why was it so difficult for him to celebrate the beautiful life she had? How was he unable to celebrate the life of someone who made his own that much better?</p><p>When Kristoff expressed these thoughts to Sven, he told him that it was okay to be feeling the grief that he did and that nobody would or should judge him for it. Since Sven couldn’t give him the advice he was seeking, he would just have to face Anna’s funeral with a heavy heart and not even an inch of joy to be found.</p><p>The funeral was held at the local cemetery, where Anna would be buried next to her parents. Kristoff’s heart moaned in pain as he watched two of the pallbearers, one of them being Sven, close her casket. That was the last time he ever saw her beautiful face in person. </p><p>Afterward, there was a lunch held at Anna’s favorite diner in her honor. He sat at a table with Anna’s sister, Elsa, his parents, and Sven as people offered them their condolences. </p><p>No matter how sympathetic people’s words were, none of them seemed to work. None of them would bring back Anna. </p><p>“Hey buddy, are you alright?” Sven asked as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Sven, I just watched my wife get buried six feet underground,” Kristoff replied angrily. “What could possibly make you believe that I’m okay!” Kristoff could hear his voice start to raise a little louder than he expected, but he didn’t care. How could Sven ask him such a question?</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just that...I knew you were trying to find some light in all this. That you were trying to figure out how to be happy and celebrate the wonderful life Anna had.”<br/>
Kristoff huffed, “Yeah well I tried that and guess where it got me.” There were a few seconds of quiet as if Kristoff was expecting someone to answer. “Nowhere, that’s where!”</p><p>“Kristoff. Baby, he was only trying to help. Please don’t take it out on Sven. We all miss Anna and wish that she was still here with us,” Bulda said trying to calm her son’s nerves. “If you think you're feeling bad then look at Elsa. The poor dear lost her sister, the only family she’s ever had, and even though she’s hurting….she’s putting on a brave face. Because she knows that’s what Anna would want her to do.”</p><p>Kristoff stared into his mother’s deep chocolate eyes and once he found some comfort, he spoke once again. “You’re right Ma. I overreacted. Sven, I’m sorry for lashing out on you like that. I know you were only sticking your neck out for me.”</p><p>“No hard feelings man. It was silly of me to ask such a question.”</p><p>An hour later the lunch ended and everybody began to head home. Kristoff tried to stay as long as possible, even offering to help out with the dishes because home was the last place he wanted to be. Could he even call it home anymore? Without Anna there to greet him with happy kisses and warm hugs at the door it seemed wrong to do so.</p><p>This would be his first time going back since Anna died. He had been staying with Elsa to help her cope, but also to delay going back to the house where he and Anna had created so many memories. </p><p>------</p><p>As he walked through the front door, instead of warmth, the house felt dark, cold, and tired. </p><p>He wasn’t all that surprised, as he was expecting it to feel this way. Anna was the heart of the house after all. The very being who had kept it alive. </p><p>Now that heart was gone. Wandering somewhere in the heavens. Or so he believed.</p><p>The bed felt no different from the house, for it too felt empty and cold. As he fell asleep, his dreams were plagued with Anna’s death. The scene playing over and over again in his mind as if he were there to witness it. He tried to wake up. Tried his best to open up his deep brown eyes and rid himself of this terrible nightmare. But his mind wouldn’t allow him. It was like it wanted him to watch this painful scene. As if it was some sort of punishment for allowing this tragedy to fall upon her. </p><p>The night was long and he up to a damp pillow from his tears that he shed. This was normal now, though, for it continued to happen every night. </p><p>------</p><p>63 years passed since the day he lost Anna, but his memories of her remained the clearest ones he had. Now being the age of 95, he found that he was no longer able to do most of the things he used to. </p><p>He now needed a cane to maneuver about and stayed inside for the whole day. He could no longer drive and was a member of a service who brought groceries and other necessities for the elderly who were no longer able to get it themselves anymore. </p><p>He never moved out of the house and the house, though not so much as it had used to, still felt sad. His parents and Elsa offered for him to come live with them, but he refused because no matter how cold the house felt, selling it would be like losing Anna all over again. He also still wore his wedding ring, a simple gold band for that was all he and Anna could afford. He never took it off, as he assumed most would do when their partner had passed on. He never had any intention to marry again because Anna was the only one for him and the only person he’d ever love. </p><p>The biggest change, however, was that he was always tired. He used to be so active in his younger years. After all, one had to keep up with their physique when they were in the police force. Even when he quit, he still went on long runs and, on occasion, would go to the gym, making sure to keep up more so for his health than figure. </p><p>Now his days were spent watching TV or sitting out on his rocking chair that he and Anna had bought as a set years ago. That was his favorite thing to do because, even though her chair remained empty, he would still talk as if she was still there. Sometimes people walking by would give him funny looks, but he didn’t care. </p><p>That night he fell asleep in the same unwelcoming bed, and instead of having his mind darkened with the nightmare he had struggled with for so long, he was greeted by Anna holding out her arms, a warm light behind her.</p><p>“Anna?” he asked. “Is that you?” </p><p>She smiled at him with that warm smile he missed so dearly. “It is my love. I’ve come to get you. It’s time for us to go.” She walked up to him and took his hand, pulling him into a strong embrace as she did so. “I missed you,” he said, his voice cracking. “I missed you so much.” Tears fell from his cheeks and onto her freckles shoulders. He didn’t notice before, but he saw that Anna was wearing his favorite dress she owned. The one she wore to their first date. She looked as young as the day he lost her and when he looked down at his own hands, which were no longer dressed in wrinkles and veins, he realized that he did, too.</p><p>“I missed you too my love. So much.” Her teal eyes starting to swell with tears</p><p>“I missed you. I’ve been so lonely without you. Please never leave me again,” he muffled into the crook of her neck as they embraced again. “Never,” she whispered. “Now come on, it’s time for us to go.” </p><p>He looked at her with wrinkled brows. “Go?” he asked. “Go where?”</p><p>“Into the light, silly. That is the only way to get to heaven.” </p><p>Kristoff swallowed the lump in his throat. “You-you’ve been waiting for me this whole time.” She nodded, still smiling as brightly as the sun. A grin matching hers formed on his face.  </p><p>“Are you ready?” she asked brightly. Kristoff kissed the top of her head, “As long as I’m with you I’ll always be ready.” And with that, they walked into the light holding each other’s hands, happy to be reunited once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>